


Lament

by celestial_light



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Goku tries to make things better, Whis deals with guilt regarding Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: In the aftermath of the Tournament of Power, Whis deals with the guilt of Goku's near-death experience at the hands of Ultra Instinct. Unfortunately, those feelings manifest in a training session with Goku.
Relationships: Son Goku & Whis
Kudos: 21





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while tbh. As well as other works for this dynamic. But Whis seems to be riding for Team Goku more than anyone in the series now (of course there's Merus lmao). I also realize we've never seen Whis look guilty or visibly upset for others, yet it stood out to me during the ToP when he was visibly upset that Goku almost died due to Ultra Instinct. 
> 
> I also have a headcanon that this is why Merus is training Goku and not Whis, just due to guilt and the need for a change in fighting styles.

“Hey Whis, why’re you pulling your punches?” Goku tilts his head, confusion ever present in his features. He steps away from the angel, who’s immaculate defense seems to be down for the first time in ages. Goku battles with the agitation aching in his muscle though lets it show on his face, he still needs to get stronger. Especially after the tournament of power. 

  
Whis makes to speak, lips pursed to spin together an excuse, or even a harsh repreiment at Goku. Though in all honesty there is nothing negative to say of Goku, even if Whis  _ wanted  _ to. He fought admirably during the Tournament of Power, and had even impressed the gods with his level of Ultra Instinct. 

It’s at that thought that Whis feels his throat constrict and his brows knit. His defense drops considerably, and had Goku been Vegeta he would have used the opportunity to strike. 

  
But Goku doesn’t. Now he seems concerned. 

“Hey Whis, are you alright? Are you tired? Maybe we could train again tomorrow?” 

Whis curses himself internally. It’s not good of an angel to be this expressive around mortals. 

  
“I’m fine Goku, just a little side-tracked, that’s all.” Whis practically sings into the air, falling back into his stance.

Goku lights up immediately, and for all Whis’ feelings about the situation, the smile is contagious. 

“Awesome! I thought something was up. Can’t have you backing down Whis! I need  _ someone  _ to teach me Ulta Instinct!” 

And then the cold water pours down once more, and Whis is in the bleachers once more, watching helplessly as Ulta Instinct tears into Goku’s body. Whis catches Goku’s fist just in time, but not fast enough as his own knuckles brush against his chest. 

_ “Whis! You’re dong it again!”  _ Like a child, Goku whines as Whis drops his guard again, crossing his arms in a childish pout, “Something is wrong, isn’t it? Is it me? Did i do something wrong?”

  
“Of course not Goku!” Whis responds a little too quick, and concern ebbs away at his voice, “Come at me as you please.” He gulps, shoving the sharp pang in his chest down. He’s in control, he’ll train Goku better. He won’t let him get hurt. Not anymore. 

“Okay....!” Goku is less radiant, yet persistent as always, “I really wanna make sure I don’t lose control of Ultra Instinct like I did at the Tournament. And you’re the only one who can teach me how!”

And then Whis feels as if his head is dunked in freezing water. He’s returned again to the bleachers, and  _ again  _ Goku is on the brink of life and death. 

Whis had never felt so helpless as he had then. 

“Oh come on Whis!” Goku’s voice grounds him, the high pitched whine like nails to his ear drums, “Something is wrong. Tell me. Are you feeling sick? Are you eating too much? Do you need to--”

“Goku, I’m fine!” Whis deflects immediately, turning from Goku in a swift movement, “Training is over for today. Please go back home.” 

Whis his hands behind his back, kicking up his pace as he begins his retreat to anywhere but here. Hoping that Goku takes the bait and drops the subject. But Goku wouldn’t be Goku if he didn’t press.

“Whis,” He grabs at the angel's elbow, not unlike the namek--Piccolo--did nearly three years ago, “Something’s really wrong with you. I can tell. If it’s bothering you that much, we should talk about it!”   
  
Goku looks at Whis with concern. Not as a student to a teacher, but a friend to a friend. 

Goku genuinely cares for him. Genuinely. And if that doesn’t worsen Whis’ guilt, the angel doesn’t know what does. 

“Goku, please.” He says softer than he ever has before, “I’m fine. Please let me go.”

They stay there for what seems like an eternity. Goku’s brows are so tight they could hold the multiverse together. 

“If you’re really fine, then just pull away.” Goku challenges weakly, though his grip hardens nonetheless, “i’m telling you, there’s something not okay.” 

Whis hesitates. He really does. He considers unloading onto Goku. Unloading his guilt on the man who’s the very target of it. Begging Goku for forgiveness, asking for Goku’s mercy and understanding. He should have stopped training Goku, he should have realized the signs of fatigue. Goku almost died with Ultra Instinct, Universe 7 almost died! And it would have been Whis’ fault. 

All those people he’s come to love. All the memories he never thought he’d cherish. All the mortals he’d come to love in return. This man-child that tailed on his heel like the friend he never had…

So he pulls away, and feels the disappointment in Goku’s eyes will suffice as an appropriate punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did please comment and kudos:D Tbh I want to follow up on Piccolo and Whis' less than pleasant encounter.


End file.
